


Talk into the Night

by blackm00n5



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute Kids, First Kisses, Gray is a grump, M/M, Mild Angst, Shota, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep, Gray had come to realize, was a privilege. And it was a privilege the boy was not granted often.</p><p>When Gray can't sleep, he and Lyon spend some time talking on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird, I figured more people would like Lyon and Gray. I think they're adorable, and I love Lyon in general. But yeah, this is just a cute little first kisses fic that I wanted to happen. They're so precious oh my god.

Sleep, Gray had come to realize, was a privilege. And it was a privilege that the boy was not granted often.

After Deliora, after watching his family, his home, his entire world destroyed right before his eyes, Gray found himself unable to sleep. He worked and worked, kept going until he finally passed out from pure exhaustion. And even then, he fell into restless dreams filled with fire and destruction, the screams still ringing in his ears long after he jolted awake.

On calm nights, when the wind was barely a whisper and the snow fell gently to caress the earth, Gray would climb up to the roof of their little lodge. It was safe up high, able to see for miles, able to spot danger long before it reached them. He sat up on that roof with his knees curled up against his chest, fingers creating frost doodles on the dark wood under him. He felt the magic tingle in his fingers, still unfamiliar but comforting nonetheless. He wasn't cold anymore, used to the frigid temperatures, and he was surprised to notice the snowflakes didn't melt as soon as they touched his skin.

The scuffle of another small body crawling onto the roof caused Gray to tense, and his frost doodle crumbled. He didn't move his head but his gaze shifted to watch Lyon settle beside him. They remained silent, soft wing ruffling their hair.

''You can't sleep either, huh?" Gray finally asked when the silence began to tweak his nerves. Lyon shrugged, not wanting to admit that he was worried about his fellow student.

"I like when it snows like this. Its prettier than the blizzards." Lyon answered instead, and Gray nodded.

"I used to sit on the roof back home. Could see the stars. My mom taught me how to find constellations." Gray replied after a long moment, surprising himself. Lyon tilted his head, tongue poking out to wet his lips.

"That sounds nice." He answered, glaring when Gray rose an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "I'm not kidding! Ur says talking about people we've lost helps us heal!" He defended, rearranging so he was facing Gray.

The smaller mage in training scoffed, glaring at his toes as he wriggled them in the light dusting of snow. Lyon waited for him to start talking, and when he didn't the elder boy shifted closer, hand hovering over Grays before he resting beside the other's hand instead. Gray's breath caught, heart fluttering oddly in his chest.

"Just talk to me. 'Bout anything." Lyon prompted, then raised a brow. "I mean, its better than just sitting here until morning, right?"

Gray huffed, because dammit Lyon was right. Talking about nothing was far more enticing than watching the night roll by. He sighed in defeat, moving to mirror Lyon, the two now facing each other. Lyon gave a triumphant grin, sitting straighter. They didn't speak, and Gray finally felt his face contort in annoyance.

''Well? What are we supposed to talk about?" He asked, and Lyon's smile faltered.

"I....don't know. Boys our age are supposed to talk about girls and stuff, right?" Lyon asked, brows furrowing. Gray's brow raised, just an unimpressed as it had been before.

"Why, you like some girl from town or something?" He asked, and Lyon felt his cheeks flush as he looked down.

"Not...exactly..." he answered, scratching the back of his head. 

Once again, they fell into silence, and Gray watched Lyon curiously. The other boy was usually confident, keeping his head up and never letting it show if he was embarrassed. So this? This was odd to see. He shuffled closer a bit, leaning forward to get a better look at Lyon's face as if that would explain this oddity. Lyon huffed, shoving Gray back and glaring at him. 

"....Is it a boy you like?" Gray asked, brows furrowing together as if the thought confused him, and Lyon's face only flushed darker. He sputtered, shaking his head, then looked down.

"Would that be bad?" He asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. 

Gray's eyes widened, the young boy taken aback by the sudden shyness. He blinked a few times, sitting up straight again and simply watching Lyon. After a moment, he pulled on that unconcerned expression, looking up at the sky like it was far more interesting. 

"I don't see why it would be." He answered, and Lyon nearly  sighed in relief. 

It was a much more comfortable silence that fell over them this time. Lyon took advantage of Gray not looking at him to examine the younger boy. His head tilted, eyes trailing over his face. An unfamiliar stutter in his heart made him clench his jaw, and his stomach felt like it was tightening. This feeling, this stupid feeling, had been taking Lyon captive slowly over the past weeks. He'd had dreams of that dark hair and snarky attitude. And only recently had he realized what it actually meant.

"I was mad, you know." He blurted out, needing to distract himself from that feeling. Gray looked at him, brows furrowing in confusion. "When Ur first agreed to teach you. I wanted to be her only student. I'm not anymore. I sorta like that you're still around." He added, offering a little smile. Gray hesitated, then returned the little smile. It softened his eyes in a way Lyon wasn't used to, and he felt his heart stop. That couldn't be healthy.

"I like that I'm not the only one here. Like, my own age, you know?" Gray replied, head tilting. 

Lyon wasn't sure what came over him, but that tone of voice and the softness in Gray's face was making his brain fuzzy. Without much thought, he leaned in and pecked a little kiss to Gray's lips. Gray blinked, eyes widening when Lyon pulled away and looked down. He stayed quiet, then leaned in as well. He tentatively touched Lyon's chin, trying to lift his head, and he pressed another kiss to his lips. It's was soft, barely a brush of skin on skin, and it was a little awkward even to the inexperienced young boys.

When they pulled away from each other, their eyes locked and they couldn't look away. Even with the snow still falling around them, the boys both felt too warm. Lyon swallowed thickly, feeling his chest rise and fall heavily, and he touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. Gray dropped his gaze, shoulders nearly to his ears, and he scratched the back of his head.

"...Was....was that your first kiss?" Lyon asked, noticing the way the pink flush brightened Gray's cheeks almost instantly. 

"Yeah? So what?" He answered defiantly, glaring at the roof under them. Lyon smiled, humming a chuckle. 

"...Mine, too." He told him, still trailing his fingertips over his lips. Gray glanced up at him through his lashes, relaxing a bit as if less embarrassed by that. 

"Can we try again?" Gray bit at his bottom lip when he asked, feeling a little lightheaded but not wanting the feeling the stop. 

Lyon nodded, leaning back in as he did so. The sweet kiss was a little firmer this time, as if their confidence had been boosted. It was innocent in a way only children could accomplish, neither ever expecting more than a little brush of lips on lips. Gray moved his lips a little, trying to imitate what he had seen couple in town doing, and Lyon reciprocated as best he could. Their foreheads pressed together when the kiss ended, their eyes still closed. Lyon felt like his head was spinning, and he had a sudden urge to be even closer to Gray. Was this what love was supposed to feel like? Was he in love with Gray? He didn't know, but whatever this was, he definitely liked it. 

Gray finally pulled away, reaching to hold Lyon's hand. He smiled shyly, tugging the elder towards the edge of the roof with him so they could climb off. 

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep." He said, and for once, he felt like he could sleep.

 

The next morning, Ur woke to find her two student cuddled together under one blanket, Gray pressing into Lyon's chest with the elder's arms wrapping tightly around him. She smiled softly, tucking the blanket around them. 

"Thank you, Lyon. He needs you." She said quietly, petting a hand through white hair before she kissed both of their heads.


End file.
